User talk:109.76.132.234
Hi, 109.76.132.234! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ben page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Tails6000 (Talk) 06:14, 25 January 2010 RE: Peace I can only achieve peace with myself and on this database by removing you. That being said, I can't hate you, even though you are my enemy. In fact, quite the opposite. I pray for you daily, as required by my God. Of all enemies that have ever gone after, you're the worst, even though you don't hate me. *Like others who go after me, you: **Fail to stop when I ask. **Fail to stop when others ask. **Disobey the rules. Your "civil" disobediance is just plain disobediance. You know that Stability Doctrine? You never obey it. **Contribute absolutely nothing to this database in any manner. **Exist on this site to cause a ruckus. **Practice hypocracy. You always ask for peace, then you turn around and complain about this, or sue that, or challenge this. **Enjoy what you do, even if it upsets others. **Have no desire to truly help the database. Changing it isn't helping it if everyone else doesn't want it. **Evade bans. Hence Agentgenius (Banned) 1, 2, 3, 4, that abundance of Japanese characters, NotAnEditor, Agentgenius (with an alpha symobl), and this IP Address. *Unlike other enemies, you: **Won't go away. The Walruses always move on to another Lulz-creator. **Can't be ignored (I tried ignoring your "peace" rants but couldn't). Stallord can be ignored. **Can't be blocked. On Youtube, all of those YouTube-Atheist-Extremists (not to be confused with normal, sane atheists) can be blocked. So too can the Walruses. **Have endless sockpuppets. Most folks have a limit. **Have a drive to change the site and my policies. Others want to destroy it for the Lulz. **Target me and me alone. Others go after everyone who shares a belief or opinion. **Are an utter nuisence. You are far more damaging and annoying than any walrus. **Can't understand the point of "if you don't like it, leave". Most people can at least do that for a while. **Won't shut up. EVER. EVER. **Lack any affliations with other villains. This makes you undetectable until you rear your annoying rants. **Have the support of good, friendly, productive people. Sheepman, a great man and great editor, is under your spell. All others are rivalled against us. **Never swear. I can't block you. **Know your way around the COC. You've never broken any written rules. **Actually anger me. I can brush most any enemy off with a various tactics, but you, I can't. **Retaliate. Most just leave or laugh. Even if your fallacies are poor, you still throw them. Now, would you ease my pain and get off this site forever? Please? That would bring true peace. You do nothing for this site. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 19:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: So long as you remain an enemy, you will continue to recieve prayer from me. God says to "love your enemies, pray for those who forsake you". You'll probably be on my prayer list for years to come.